Fresh Start
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Set after the Finale. Contains all major characters in addition to the four I chose. Just can't let go of this series!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Conventions used throughout the story

"_text"_ = mental telepathy

_text _= thoughts

~ X ~ **PREFACE**

And just like that the world changed. The Founder and his machine were obliterated. The greatest threat to Homo sapiens since the species first evolved was gone. At the same time the bogey man of Homo superior, Ultra, was symbolically beheaded and rendered powerless.

Stephen Jameson, son of Roger Price, was left with all the pieces in his lap. He was just turned eighteen, regarded as a Messiah by the young of the Tomorrow People who flocked to their savior.

To say he was unprepared was perhaps the grossest understatement of all time. He had reached within himself to find powers he had never dreamed of. Pushed by a burning hatred for the Founder, anguish at the loss of the father he had just found again, he had destroyed the man who wanted to destroy humanity.

He had never looked beyond somehow defeating the Founder, Hugh Bathory. So much had happened within such a short time that he was overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions threatening to tear him apart. He had come of age in battle but nothing in his short life had prepared him to rule; to govern. In an amazingly short time, he had transitioned from his greatest anxieties being winning a basketball game and avoiding detention to how to ease a new species into a world unprepared to accept them. His only solace was that he finally had Cara Coburn by his side. The twenty five year old had assumed leadership of the Tomorrow People when her lover John Young was ousted. She was willing to cede command to Stephen, but agreed to co-rule at his insistence.

Together, they were thrust into new territory, trying to learn as they went, trying to not be overwhelmed by the mundane to life threatening decisions they were required to make every moment. Trying to oversee two hundred vastly different young people thrust into close contact with each other was exponentially more difficult than dealing with twenty people united by fear of a common enemy.

Because it was the young who flocked to them. The older paranormals did not emerge to celebrate. They had learned to blend in with the humans and they were too cautious to believe that suddenly the human world would accept them. Their camouflage had protected them all these years and many still had young ones who might or might not break out. They were determined to hold on to their anonymity.

But there was one who was prepared for this new world. One who had planned in the unlikely event that the Founder was defeated. Dr. Jedikiah Price, evolutionary biologist and master chess player. Always a dozen moves ahead of his opponents. Plans within plans, schemes within schemes. Always prepared no matter which way the path twisted and turned or split.

During the last days of the confrontation he had solved the final piece of the puzzle that had eluded him for so long. All those years of research and testing and finally now the chromosomal pattern, the mutation that allowed the Tomorrow People their gifts, was laid open for him like the pages of a book.

Dr. Price understood not just evolutionary biology, but politics and command and most of all he understood power. As much as he loved his brother he was jealous of and longed for his powers. And now it was within his grasp if he had the will to snatch it.

He was in the right position at the right time with the requisite knowledge, the tools, and the desire for power burning within him since childhood.

He had programmed his AI Alice long ago in case of just such an eventuality. She was an inner intelligence wrapped within an outer core of a conventional super computer. She showed only him, her creator, her inner spirit. He released her as soon as he knew Bathory was dead and she was more than willing to put her creativity to use for him. Within seconds, files were destroyed or modified, contacts made with other AI, money and properties transferred, transactions completed that were impossible to detect. All incriminating evidence against Jedikiah Price was destroyed or altered to implicate Hugh Bathory. Jedikiah Price was the champion of the human race. His hands were clean. His reputation whitewashed.

Within minutes all organizations doing contract work for Ultra were evaluated and infiltrated. Any ties to those who missions would be subject to censure or outright condemnation were aligned with the Founder. Those with acceptable outcomes were linked to Dr. Price.

Ultra was bankrupt. All funds, stocks, properties, investments disappeared.

Jedikiah's next step was to track down his protégé John Young and finally bring him home. He would carve out a place in this new world with John at his side.

Jedikiah's intent was to guarantee humanity's continued existence but there was much for him to do. The Founder's death troops would be tracked down and eliminated. He envisioned himself as the undisputed leader of a new organization with paranormal militia loyal to him. The mother of his unborn child had to be found and protected. The Tomorrow People needed policing. He could not, would not, rely on a teenager and his hard headed girlfriend to monitor and control the unruly breakouts. And Hugh Bathory had not been alone. There were others who believed that Homo sapiens had their time to rule and that time was over.

Huge problems. Huge complications. Huge challenges.

The breath of life for Jedikiah Price.

He had always been in his brother's shadow fighting for his place in the sun. He had that place now and he intended to use it. And he would never again let go of his John Young. John would be at his side as he connived, bargained, betrayed, lied, cheated, and fought his way to power.

He knew that he had to strike while confusion reigned. The one who moved first set the pace and left the rest scrambling to catch up. He moved and moved fast.


	2. Chapter 2

~ X ~ **An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

The room was furnished as an office. Priceless carpets covered the hand hewn floorboards. Wallpaper carefully removed from a castle in France was re-hung in this room built specifically to accommodate it. Period lamps were rewired to provide modern lighting. The ceiling was a delight to the eye. Exquisite taste combined with unlimited money had created an eclectic background for modern devices connecting the user to the outside world. An ergonomic chair in front of a practical antique working desk made this a perfect place from which to run a business conglomerate.

The middle aged, black haired woman with the piercing blue eyes, sitting at the desk clutched her head screaming.

Denial.

Rage.

Pain.

As acceptance came she folded in on herself.

A young man teleported into the room. His frantic calls "Mom. What's the matter? What's wrong?" were not necessary to identify them as relatives. His features, eyes, and identical blue black hair would always do that.

He supported her with a strong arm, while attempting to pull her hands away from her face. "Tell me!"

As the tears streamed down her face she moaned, "your uncle. My Hugh. Gone."

He shook his head. "That's not possible. He was the strong . . " He swallowed and repeated. "That's not possible." He pulled himself together. "You're too far away to know for sure."

She turned on him, pushing his hands away. "We're twins. We've been in each other's mind since the womb." Her words were fierce. "The only known superior twins." She clenched her fist, pounding her forehead as if she could crush the pain. "He's always been there. Always a presence. Always a warm feeling. No matter how far away. It's empty now."

She clenched her hands, long nails cutting her palms. "Empty. Empty."

As she pressed her palms to the side of her head objects in the room trembled and rose. The lights flashed on and off, some burning out. He alone stood still as a small whirlwind mysteriously appeared in the room. A passing servant poking his head asking, "do you nee . . . " was violently thrust from the room hitting the wall, knocked senseless.

The young man reached out mentally and a young woman near his age teleported in. Her coloring and facial features were similar to his, but softened by her sex.

"Hugh?" She spoke only her cousin's name, but her eyes widened as she took in the chaos in the room.

"Aunt Helen? What's wrong?" When she didn't receive an answer she turned to her cousin.

"She insists your father's dead."

"Daddy?" The girl reached despite knowing contact was impossible from this distance. _"Daddy, are you there?" _She turned to her cousin. "It can't be. No way. He said it was almost over. That the next time we spoke he would call us to him to rule the world."

She clenched her fists much as the older woman had done. The family resemblance was marked between them.

The violence in the room abated as the woman got her grief under control. The furniture was smashed to bits. Louis IV chairs no more than kindling. The antique desk smashed. The priceless Abyssian carpet was torn up. Wall paper hung in shreds.

None of the trio paid any attention to the damage.

The woman straightened, ignoring the strands of hair hanging in her face and the trail of mascara running down her cheeks. She reached a hand out to her niece wiping off the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her face hardened. "We will grieve later. We need to find out what happened."

Her son nodded, the harsh planes in his face similar to those of the man he was named for. "I'll reach out to our contacts in New York. We'll find out what happened. I swear."

He paused. "Do you think the machine just didn't work? That it didn't affect humans the way he thought it would."

His mother shook her head, black hair flying all over giving the impression of a crazy woman. "It was working. He just needed Roger Price's power. His last call said that the final stage was in place."

She wrung her hands. "I told him I should have been there with him. We belonged together. It should have been our moment."

Her son eyed her for a moment before gently gripping her by the shoulders. "You know he wanted to do it on his own. Start the process to make this world safe for our kind." He paused. "We spoke about it often. He wanted it as a present for you. Wanted his family out of harm's way just in case." He shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. "He thought of us as his legacy. Me, Cassie, Delia."

Delia nodded. "Cassie's death upset him greatly. He had hoped she would be the one who would make our species triumphant. He was fanatical about us staying away after that."

The Founder's namesake stood lost in thought. "It had to have been Roger or his son. No human could have ever stopped Uncle. We need to know every nuance, everything that went on. We must understand so that we can turn this around."

He turned to his mother. "Does the son know about us?"

"No," she was positive, "Roger and the human brother never knew that Hugh had a twin. They only knew about Lily."

Hugh snorted. "Ah, yes, my long deceased Aunt."

"Yes," she clenched her long nails, her voice bitter. "If only she had lived we would never have been defeated. Her betrayal still burns. Even after all these years."


	3. Chapter 3

~ X ~ **Underground Lair**

Irene had wandered off to the ends of the old subway station. The lair was now crowded with people she didn't know. People who looked at her in wonder, openly questioning why a human was here. She wanted to scream this was my home before it was yours. You don't belong here! I do.

She was once again overwhelmed by a familiar feeling. Of not belonging. Of being the odd one out. All her life it was the same story. The progeny child of progeny parents. Only besides being brilliant, she was a paranormal. Intellectually precocious, children bored her. She had finally begun to feel accepted down here and now, once again, she was different.

She had wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on an old platform at the outskirts of the lair. She thought about John while she sat, wondering how he was doing. She was consumed with a desire to see him. To see the only person she knew who would know how she felt.

She fell asleep to the distant noise of the crowd and when she woke it was to an eerie silence. She jumped up, a feeling of alarm in the pit of her stomach. She hurried back to the main room only to find it deserted. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Depending on where she called out there was either a spooky silence or an eerie echo of her words mocking her. _Guess I'll have to walk out._ Panic hit her as she realized she had always teleported in and out and had no idea how to get to the surface.

She quickly got a grip on herself. _You have brains use them._

It took only a moment before a solution presented itself and she ran to the room where Tim resided. He was still there.

"Tim." She half sobbed her relief.

"Yes, Irene. May I help you?" Tim responded with his customary politeness.

"I got left behind. I need you to contact Cara or Stephen or Russell and have them come get me."

Tim responded. "I will contact someone who very much wants to see you."

Irene sat down with a relieved sigh on the sofa positioned next to him.

A flash next to her startled her so bad she jumped up onto the sofa arm, both hands on her heart. She let out a whoosh of air as she recognized John next to her.

"God, John you scare . . . John? John?" She screwed her face up as she puzzled out loud. "How can this possibly be? " She answered her own question. "Jedikiah."

The blonde head never turned towards her. She slid off her perch on the sofa arm to sit next to him. She tentatively fingered the suit he wore. "What's this?"

As he turned towards her, her mouth dropped open. "You shaved. Your hair."

She tentatively reached a hand out stopping several inches from the short blonde locks. Suddenly frightened, she asked. "Are you John?"

A familiar half smile and those blue eyes reassured her it was him. Him, but yet not him.

"If you had to pick a TP that you know, whose powers do you admire?"

Irene blinked behind her glasses not understanding the drift of John's conversation. "Whose powers?" she repeated blankly.

"Whose powers do you admire?" John's voice was a whiplash, demanding an answer.

"Ah . . uh . . . Mike," Irene sputtered.

"Why?" John pressed her.

"His powers are strong but he's always been willing to step forward and do his part. He's fierce yet can be kind. He always tries to do what's right even if it's not popular."

"Do you think he would be a killer if he was human?"

"No," Irene shook her head, "only if forced too. Never just because."

John nodded his head and looked up at Tim. "Contact him. Tell him Irene needs him."

John sat relaxed as Tim complied. "He's coming now."

John reached inside his suit jacket as Mike appeared and in one smooth motion shot the man in the center of the forehead. So quick was he that Mike's mouth was still opening to question John's presence while Irene sat horrified.

John stood while Irene dug her fingers into the sofa material grasping at it as if it could anchor her in reality.

"Be right back," was all he said as he hefted Mike's body into his arms and flashed out.

Irene's mouth opened and closed several times before she gathered enough spit to ask Tim. "What is happening?"

"You'll be fine Irene," was all Tim had time to say before John returned landing on the table underneath Tim. The tool belt he wore around his waist was a strange contrast to his immaculately tailored suit.

"Time to come home, Tim," John said as he pulled out a screwdriver and started working.

Tim responded. "While I have enjoyed our time together, John, I have missed Dr. Price dreadfully."

Irene clasped her hands over her mouth to suppress a laugh because she had the feeling that if she started to laugh she wouldn't be able to stop.

"This is all Dr. Price?" She half sobbed. "I should have known."

"Yes, Irene. I am surprised you hadn't before now. You are the only one whose intelligence rivals Dr. Price's, but then again you do not have his drive." Tim paused to caution John. "Please be careful. If you were to drop me the results could be disastrous." The AI's concern was apparent.

"I can hold you up telekinetically," John casually assured the computer.

"Excuse me, but your telekinesis and telepathy skills were quite, uh, mundane," the AI objected, adding as if fairness required him to say, "however your teleportation skills were almost unequaled."

"Not anymore, Tim. I'm a superstar."

That reminded Irene. "How do you have your powers back, John? And why are they better?"

John ignored her as he eased Tim down allowing him to hover over his arms. Without looking at Irene, he promised. "I'll be back for you."

This time he took a little longer and then he flashed back within a hair's breadth of her.

She jumpe,d but as upset as she was she couldn't help herself. Her scientific curiosity overcame her fear. "Your skill is amazing. It's like it's been mega enhanced."

He, wasting no words, grabbed her and with a half turn she found herself in a room crowded with equipment.

"Hello Irene."

"Dr. Price!"


	4. Chapter 4

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

"Good to see you again, Irene." A completely relaxed Jedikiah welcomed her.

Irene experienced an insane desire to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

It was if the world was turned upside down. The immaculately groomed Dr. Jedikiah Price, boogeyman of Ultra, stood before her with stubble on his chin, casually dressed in trousers and a sweater while John Young, their rebel leader, known for his scruffy beard, long hair, frayed Henley's, dark pants, and untied leather boots was clad in a suit.

She was amazed by John's clean cut good looks. He had always been attractive, but it was when he was shaven that you could see the clarity and beauty of his features. The shorter hair cut revealed how blonde he really was and brought out the blue of his eyes.

She looked back and forth between them, bemused. Her eyes then turned to her surroundings. She was in what she thought was a large living room sparsely but expensively furnished.

Dr. Price waved a hand around indicating the apartment. "Want to see some of the place. Might as well make yourself comfortable. It'll take awhile before we can proceed."

"Proceed?" she repeated cautiously.

Jedikiah turned to her nodding. "If you agree, I'd like to give you back your powers. Least I could do for you."

She was all scientist now. "Did it work for you? Do you still have them?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "It did work but didn't last. The chromosomal structure is too different." He looked over at John and smiled fondly. "But it does work for a TP."

Irene watched as John smiled back. "Oh!" Jedikiah snapped his fingers. "My manners are lacking. John Young. This is Irene Cummings. She assisted me before. I hope she's going to be on our team."

John nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."

Irene blinked. "Is the memory loss part of the chromosomal replacement or was it deliberate?"

Jedikiah raised his eyebrows. "What memory loss?" Was the bland reply.

Irene opened her mouth but Jedikiah spoke first. "John, I need you to finish up."

He barely finished a nod before he shimmered and was gone.

"He's amazing. It's as if he thinks and he teleports. Most people require room . . . a running start." Irene turned to Jedikiah, but he just motioned her to follow him. "Come on. Want to show you around."

He paused in the doorway, when she didn't follow. "The outside doors are keyed to my palm print. You can't escape."

She sighed and followed as she knew he knew she would. She could no more suppress her curiosity than she could breathe.

"I bet you're hungry." Jedikiah brought her to a huge kitchen. There was an elaborate spread on the table. Sandwiches. Boxes of chocolates. Cakes and scones. "Can I get you a drink? There's soda in the frig." He hazarded a guess. "Or if you need something stronger I can make a chocolate martini?"

She shook her head somewhat overwhelmed by the size of the room and the food choices.

He led her down a hallway to another door. "There's a shower here and some clothes in your size."

She slipped past him into what looked like a bedroom and checked out the clothes in a closet and bureau. She fingered skirts and tops in her size. Converse sneakers and black leather boots were laid out on the closet floor. Everything she would choose if she had money to blow. The bathroom was huge with a shower and tub and all kinds of pretty bottles and big fluffy towels. Her mouth formed an oh as she took off bottle tops and inhaled the delicate fragrances. She put everything back where she found it and then retraced her steps past Jedikiah to the kitchen to look again at all the goodies laid out on the table.

She peered suspiciously through her thick glasses. "Dr. Price, are you trying to seduce me?"

Jedikiah tried to choke back an outburst of laughter, ending up coughing violently instead. "I wouldn't put it that way, but I am trying to persuade you to join me."

Irene blushed as she realized how what she said could be interpreted. "I meant . . "

Jedikiah didn't let her finish. "Look, I'm not the bad guy here. I don't want to wipe out either species, but I do want human kind to survive. I have a child coming that could be either species. I have a nephew that at this point is still human. I'm human. But I have TP's that I care about, the main ones being John and Morgan and Stephen. I am not going to force you to accept these powers."

"But you killed Mike," she wailed. "How can I accept his powers?"

"Mike was one of the ones who joined the Founder and was given the drug so that he could kill. I've had an AI going through the records. Already the recipients are showing anti social behavior. Can you see allowing a bunch of homicidal TP with chips on their shoulders to just run free?" He asked Irene point blank. "Do you think John has changed that much that he randomly shoots people because I ask him to or he feels like it? Do you think I can that profoundly change a person's nature?"

Irene, chewing her lip, looked totally torn. He waited while she debated with herself. "But he didn't seem conflicted when he shot Mike," she finally offered that up as an argument.

"Because he's seen what happens when the drug changes a person. He had to take down his friend Killian. They came up together in Ultra. Mike showed the same kind of brain changes that Killian did. It was just a matter of time."

Jedikiah frowned. "John isn't suddenly a cold blooded killer. He has the same morals. He's just . . . I don't want to say more detached. I guess I would call it more realistic. He finally accepts that the world is filled with dark warped individuals and you can't be gentle with them. I think he feels a loss . . . he just accepts it as inevitable."

Jedikiah put his hands in his pockets, walking back and forth as he expounded his views. He spoke as much to himself as he did Irene.

"The exciting discoveries are not going to be made out in the cosmos. The new frontier is here locked in the chromosomal structure of Homo superior.

"Do you realize how much we don't know? Do you have any idea how many branches of mankind have developed through the ages and then just withered away? We have no idea how many were absorbed back into the main trunk. We used to think Neanderthal was wiped out. DNA studies have revealed they're a part of us. It's their immune systems that are protecting Homo sapiens.

'We still have no idea if Homo superior is viable. We have three possibly four, maybe five generations at most. Bathory kept records of some of the bloodlines. They need to be studied so we know what's happening."

Irene, despite herself was moved by the passion Jedikiah spoke with. It ignited a matching fire within her.

"Come see the temporary lab," Jedikiah urged. "It's supposed to be a family room."

The sight of Mike's body strapped to a table didn't repel her the way she thought it would. She studied the tubes and monitors attached to him. "You've refined the process," was her only comment.

"Yup," he confirmed. "I'll have the transfer ready within two hours."

She walked over to a small rolling table, reading the vial labels on little glass jars. Most she didn't recognize. "Diphenalyine 6." She traced the words with her little finger. "What does this do?"

"It's a neural stripper." Jedikiah came over to stand behind her.

"The Annex project?" She hazarded a guess.

Jedikiah's lips twisted. "The Annex project was Diphenalyine 1. It took six years of additional research."

Irene's eyes opened wide. "How did John survive it?"

Jedikiah seemed to debate with himself but decided to respond. "John's another level of mutation. Apparently there was some of that with another subject, Killian, but his wasn't a perfect mutation. He went crazy."

"How many?" Irene asked.

"How many what?" Jedikiah's brow furrowed at Irene's question.

"How many died to get you to the sixth formula?" Irene's eyes were huge behind her glasses.

Jedikiah sighed and admitted. "I stopped asking. The Founder outsourced the product to a pharmaceutical company. They didn't do controlled tests, but just kept modifying it. At the end Bathory basically said screw it and injected a number of his followers. We'll be seeing the effects soon."

"Great. Something to look forward to." Irene picked up another bottle. "What's this?"

A smile appeared on Jedikiah's face. "The Founder's special concoction developed by Dr. Lehrman. It allows selective memory replacement. Very effective."

"I gather you used it on John." Irene's voice was dry. "What does he know?"

"That I recruited him. Trained him. That he was my favorite. That he's like a son to me. That I love him. He remembers my brother and others."

Irene's lip curled with scorn. "How could you lie to him like that?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "It's not a lie. I love that kid."

"But you're using him." Irene objected. "Does he even remember Cara?"

Jedikiah stared at her for a moment before speaking with almost as much passion in his voice as when he spoke about the research that was needed. "Cara? You mean the Cara that's shacking up with my nephew? The Cara that abandoned him when he lost his powers helping my brother. John sacrificed everything for my family and I owe him. I owe him happiness. He'll have that happiness with me. I've known John since he was eight years old. The only thing he ever wanted was to belong. To have a family. A home. He'll have that with me. He has my brother's blood in him. He has m . . . he is my family."

Irene was once again amazed and impressed at the sincerity with which the man defended his actions.

Jedikiah moved over to a computer screen. "Alice love, show Irene the analysis of John's chromosomes."

"Anything for you, precious."

Irene's eyes popped at the sexy English accented voice emanating from the laptop. "Who's that?" she asked.

Jedikiah laughed, at ease again. "My soul mate."

"I love you too, Jed," was the cheeky response.

Irene made a face. _And people think I'm weird._

All such thoughts faded from her mind as the first chromosomal patterns flashed onto the screen.

"What's this?" She touched the screen magnifying a section.

Jedikiah leaned over her shoulder, satisfaction written all over his face. "See that section there. It's a third strand."

Excitement lit up her face as she echoed his words. "It is a third strand."

He flipped the screen. "I took this sample as a baseline when John was still human. You can see he was starting to regenerate his TP chromosomes."

"Impossible. But the evidence is right there. Oooh," she squealed with delight at the latest samples, "look at the progress. Almost completely entwined."

Jedikiah magnified the latest views. "This is one of the things I want you to study and theorize about what you think it means."

He spread his hands. "There's so much potential in the records we have. The genotype of hundreds of breakouts. When you're done we might be able to predict if a child will be TP at birth. Answer why twins are always born one TP and one Homo sapiens. What happens when two synergists have children. Is this a viable mutation? TIM will be dedicated to you and your research."

"Look," he said, "in the end it's your choice. You're free to walk away human or join me."

She asked in a small voice. "Did you give John a choice?"

"I did and he took it," Jedikiah was sincere.

"Did he know he would lose his memories?" she shrewdly asked.

Jedikiah pursed his lips. "He didn't ask." She stared at him until he shrugged and admitted. "And I didn't tell him I was going to do it."

"So what am I going to lose?"

Jedikiah shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't particularly think you're loyal to Cara or Stephen. They pretty much dumped you after you turned human. Was there anyone you were particularly close to in the lair?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "No. Not really. But Stephen saved me when I was shot and I'm grateful."

"You got shot because of their idiot decision to go up top," Jedikiah reminded her, "and it was John that let you and Cara escape. So if you do remember these people is it going to change how you feel about your work? Are you suddenly going to feel that only TP deserve your loyalty and that the rest of humanity doesn't deserve a chance to live? Is it going to change your thirst for knowledge?"

She made a face acknowledging that what he said was true. She would hold true to what she thought was right, regardless of past loyalties.

She didn't respond to his questions however. She asked about something that had been bothering her. "Whose powers did you give John?"

"My brother's," Jedikiah replied softly.

Irene nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not really surprised. When I read your mind and saw you're concern for your child, John was in your mind too. You do love him like he's your child." She sighed out noisily through her nose and flung her hands out helplessly.

"I don't understand you, Dr. Price. You're the stuff of TP nightmares, the devil himself, and yet . . . you do good things too."

"You're young Irene. You don't realize that the world is a complicated place and sometimes you have to do bad things to get something good done." Jedikiah watched her. "Do you need more time to decide?"

"One last question." She hesitated and then decided to just get it off her chest, too bad if she offended him. "Tell me this isn't just about you craving power? That all this talk about research and finding things out isn't just a disguise for you to finally gain control."

Jedikiah didn't answer immediately. He paced back and forth before stopping in front of her. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've wanted to be powerful since I was a kid. I was jealous of my brother's powers. I was the older brother, they should have been mine. But understand this, at the same time that I resented my brother's power I loved him. Loved him with my whole heart. I doubt there's a single person in this world who understands power the way I do. I have planned most of my life. I know how power can tempt. How it can corrupt. How it can get away from you.

"Homo superior is going to burst out on the world soon. The knowledge can't be suppressed forever. We can let it burst out uncontrolled and see how the world reacts or we can take the bull by the horns and guide the introduction. Show that it can be controlled. That it is not a threat to mankind. That we can police these powers. The fate of all humanity is at stake. Can you think of a single person who has a better chance of leading this than me?"

Jedikiah didn't need telepathy to read Irene's expression. "Would you really be more comfortable putting your faith in an eighteen year old with unlimited powers, but no real experience? An eighteen year old ruled by his hormones or me who managed to survive the Founder and come out on top?"

Irene sat on a chair, kicking her heels like a little girl as she thought. When she finally spoke she lifted her chin. "I want my powers back. I will study and learn and I will dedicate myself to understanding the chromosomal code. But I want to belong. I know I can't stop you if you decide to wipe my memories, but if you do promise me you won't throw me out or leave me behind on my own. I want to be part of a family."

Jedikiah nodded and put out his hand. "That's what most people want Irene. You're no different than the rest of us. You'll belong. I see no reason to take your memories. And call me Jed."

She searched his face and something in it reassured her. She solemnly took his hand and they shook.


	5. Chapter 5

~ X ~ **White Plains, NY**

"I want a car. And a passport."

Jedikiah, arms folded, head nodding, started, making a noise that was a cross between a snort and a grunt. He blinked and shifted position, looking over to the passenger seat. "Did you say something?"

John eyed him. "You were dozing off."

"No, I wasn't," Jedikiah firmly contradicted him, "I was merely resting my eyes."

"Right. Anyways, I said I want a car and a passport," John repeated.

Jedikiah looked bewildered. "What on earth made you bring that up?"

John shrugged. "I dunno. It just came to me. I should be independent. You have a car and a passport."

"If he gets a car I want one too." The voice came first, followed by Irene's head popping up. She had been stretched out in the backseat of Jedikiah's black SUV while they were waiting, but scrambled up when she heard the conversation.

Jedikiah said. "You can both have a car when you can afford to buy one and pay for the insurance and John, you're not getting a passport."

"You're not paying us. How am I supposed to save up the money?" John demanded.

Jedikiah stretched and sat up straight. "Not my problem."

John twisted around to look at Irene. "Do you even have a license?"

"I do," Irene proudly declared.

John concentrated. "It took you three tries." He snickered and then yelled, "Ouch," as she punched him.

"Hey, that hurt." John rubbed his arm.

"That's what you get for reading my mind. That's rude," Irene wasn't satisfied with that and stuck her tongue out at him. "And I want you to know that I aced the written test. No one had ever completed it as fast," she bragged.

"And you got in an accident backing out of a driveway and another one rear ending someone," John triumphantly declared. He crossed his arms at the wrist in a defensive move and held them before his face as an enraged Irene slapped ineffectually at him.

"You need training. You hit like a sissy." John mocked her.

"Make him stop, Jed," Irene complained.

Jedikiah rolled his eyes. "John, stop tormenting her. She's just a kid. Act your age. We're on a mission."

Irene immediately objected. "I'm not a kid."

Jedikiah ignored her as he realized what time it was. He opened his laptop and completed a secured connection to Alice.

Alice spoke softly. "All set, luv. I've infiltrated their computer system. It's not even sentient."

"Now don't be so snooty, Alice. You are a rarity even among AI, my beauty," Jedikiah's honeyed tones as he spoke to the computer suggested a man courting a sweetheart. "Are you controlling the security monitors?"

"Yes, dear. I love it when we do naughty things together, luv," Alice's voice contained sexy suggestive overtones.

Jedikiah felt John's eyes on him. He spared a sideways glance at the young man who rolled his eyes and said only half joking. "You're starting to worry me."

Jedikiah laughed while Irene nodded knowingly. "It's not natural, Jed. You better buy me a car before they commit you."

"You, will never get a car from me if it took you three tries to get your license, young lady," Jedikiah shot a stern look over his shoulder at her.

She pushed John's head. "Thanks a lot."

He didn't bother to turn around, just laughed quietly to himself. He immediately turned serious. "We ready?"

"You have the location in your mind?" Jedikiah asked.

"Of course." John tilted his head, as if questioning why Jedikiah would doubt him.

John reached his hand out as Jedikiah said, "Le . . . "

". . ts go." Jedikiah realized he was completing his sentence from the inside of Winger Pharmaceuticals. He shot a dirty look at John who tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk by turning his head.

They were both professionals however, and quickly fell into character, expressions serious and determined. They strode with authority through the lab, their self-confident air proclaiming their right to be there.

A man clad in a white lab coat looked up with a fearful expression on his face. He stammered out. "You .u .u weren't announced. You shouldn't be back here."

He hung back however, his eyes darting to the left. John easily reading his mind, placed himself between the man and the security alarm he was visualizing. John smiled as the man swallowed uneasily.

"We're here for the latest batch of Delphonium 6," Jedikiah confidently informed the man.

The man nervously wet his lips. "On whose authority?"

"The Founder sent us." John didn't even have to concentrate. The man's mind was wildly broadcasting, thoughts tumbling through his consciousness. John had to hide a smile as the man visualized the last time someone came asking about that drug. It explained the fading black and blue mark below his right eye.

The man looked a little more at ease. "Is that all?"

"No," John replied still easily reading him, "we'll want the Lehrman formula also."

"How much of it do you want?" The man was eager to cooperate now that John had used the Founder's name.

"All of it." Jedikiah glanced at his watch. "We're on a tight time schedule." His assertive attitude set the man scurrying, eager to please the Founder's agents. Alice was controlling the feeds into the security monitors so they were in no danger of being interrupted. She had also restricted access to these rooms, but Jedikiah still didn't want to waste any time.

As the man unlocked the refrigerators containing the drug vials, Jedikiah nodded at John. John tilted his head slightly and the man began to choke as his air passages were blocked. John telekinetically moved him away from any furniture so his futile flailing did not break or knock over anything and then eased him to the floor as he passed out.

"Your control is really precise." Jedlkiah complimented him.

John didn't bother to reply. He flashed out and returned with Irene. She immediately began packing up bottles.

"Can you teleport back to the SUV okay?" John asked as he handed Jedikiah an IV setup he had retrieved from the car.

"You're as snooty as Alice," Irene complained. "Just because I'm not at your level doesn't mean I'm incompetent." She quickly teleported out.

"Guess she told me," John said to Jedikiah. The man just ruffled John's hair.

"Hey," John complained as he pulled away. "Don't mess my hair."

"Stop worrying about how you look and get me a bottle of the Lehrman juice," Jedikiah ordered.

John casually raised a hand and a vial flew into his open fingers. He handed it to Jedikiah who quickly stuck a syringe in and transferred it to the IV he had inserted into the man's vein.

The man was coming to, but as he opened his eyes the pupils were so dilated his eyes appeared black. Jedikiah spoke firmly, planting false memories. "Remember, you tripped and hit your head."

Irene had made three trips by now. As she came back the last time she reluctantly handed Jedikiah a large bottle.

"Thanks, Irene. That's all. Go back to the car."

She opened her mouth but he quickly cut her off. "It has to be done or others will try to reproduce the results."

She nodded and turned, teleporting back to the car.

Jedikiah nodded at John. "Position him on the floor near his stool."

As John casually waved a hand and moved the man back near his lab stool, Jedikiah injected liquid from the bottle into the vials of Delphonium 6 that they left.

"Alice, has the formula in all the files been corrupted?"

"Yes, luv. This was a very insecure system. Nothing was encrypted. They relied on what they thought was secure access." She managed to infuse her tones with contempt. "I've left them with the formula for Delphonium 1. Six years of research obliterated. If by chance anyone survives the neural stripping and that is highly doubtful all the psychotic effects will be present. I substituted false research. Ohh, this was very naughty! Perhaps you should spank me!"

"If it would make you happy, luv!" Jedikiah chuckled. He was really pleased with the personality he had programmed into Alice. "Please transfer the true files to TIM."

"Already done, sweetness."

"Jed, we need to get you a girlfriend," was all John said.

"That's one of the things on my list of to do's," Jedikiah replied to John's intense astonishment.

Jedikiah laughed at the look on the kid's face. "I'll have to fill you in on a woman named Morgan. We'll be tracking her down once we have some breathing space."

Jedikiah looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "We're all set. Take us to the car and we should be home in time to see the game."

"I'll drive," John offered.

"No, if I let you drive, Irene will want to try," Jedikiah refused as John reached a hand out and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

~ X ~ **Washington, DC**

The elite group of harsh faced men who sat around the long polished mahogany conference table did so without fidgeting. The ergonomically designed leather chairs were padded in all the right places, but it wasn't just a matter of comfort, rather it was self control. Crystal water glasses were set within easy reach at every place. The room was deceptively pristine, but the marble inlaid floor was priceless and the cherry wood paneling exquisite. The temperature and lighting were precisely controlled. The room was bug proof and equipped with the latest technology. They tended to be an older group; gray hair was liberally spread around the table and more than one shining head reflected the overhead lights.

At precisely the time they were told, they split open the seals on the thick files stamped top secret that had been placed in front of them. The senator who had asked them to convene was the outsider here. None of the others were political appointees. They were here because of the clout they wielded, not because of the whims of the fickle people.

The fact that the senator was able to convene them was because his family had long standing influential connections and he had the ear of one of these powerful men.

They read quietly. Finally one, a man in his sixties said. "I know you too well to even ask if this is a joke. I assume we will have a demonstration."

"I was requested to give you thirty minutes to read the material and then Dr. Price would arrive."

Several of the men at the table raised eyebrows and one asked. "How does he intend to get here? The location is top secret and there's multiple layers of security in this building. He has not been given clearance."

The senator cleared his throat nervously. "That's part of the demonstration." He prayed that Dr. Price was able to get here. He had pulled a lot of strings and called in every favor he could to arrange this meeting. He knew Dr. Price was genuine, but if failed to get here he would look like a fool. His campaigns were funded through various front organizations by the men in this room. If Dr. Price bombed then his career bombed.

"Hmm. Dr. Price has an impressive resume. He's an evolutionary biologist, but for the last fifteen or so years has been working with Ultra."

Another man said. "Hugh Bathory's organization. Except Hugh has disappeared and there's been reports of terrorism at Ultra." He turned to the senator. "All rumors and knowledge of this was suppressed at your request. In addition there are . . . um . . . shall we say transients occupying the building. Again, hands off at your request."

"Yes." The senator nodded trying to inconspicuously glance at his watch. He had been in this room several times before and requested that the meeting be here because he had a clear picture of it in his mind.

Suddenly there was a shimmer and Dr. Price and the young man introduced to him as John Young were present. Everyone at the table froze, except the senator who let out an audible sigh of relief.

Dr. Price was clean shaven and clad in an expensive business suit. John, equally neat, dropped his hand from Jedikiah's arm once they materialized.

"Gentlemen, I am Dr. Jedikiah Price. I assume you've read the introductory material I provided. I also assume that my name is not unknown to some of you because of my association with Ultra. Certainly the funding for Ultra was possible because of your generosity."

"Are you human, Dr. Price?" Was the first question shot at him.

Jedikiah allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "I am most definitely human, however my younger brother was a different . . ah . . . branch of humanity as is my associate, John Young." He indicated John, who gave a slight nod of his head and a brief smile in acknowledgement.

Jedikiah placed a laptop on the table. "You have the connections I asked. There's a lot of material to go over." He looked up. "I asked for a short meeting because I wanted to make sure I would get this invitation. I hope you will extend the time frame now that you've seen evidence of the magnitude of what I want to cover."

A man in a general's uniform spoke. "Take your time Dr. Price. You have our undivided attention for as long as you need it." Another added. "Before you start let me cancel the rest of my appointments for today." Several others nodded agreement and there were various calls to administrative assistants and aides.

John took a chair while Jedikiah made the various connections to link his laptop to the screens in the room. Jedikiah waited patiently until everyone's eyes were trained on him.

"First of all, how many of you had an idea that there was something more to Ultra than what we put in the grant proposals?"

Several men raised their hands.

"How many of you were aware that Hugh Bathory was the same as my friend John?"

Two men shifted slightly and one finally acknowledged. "I had my suspicions. I refused to meet with him after several . . . let's leave it that there were things he knew that he couldn't possibly . . . " His voice trailed off. The other man crossed his arms and sourly admitted. "If you tell me that mind reading is one of this young man's and Bathory's talents it will explain a lot to me."

A third man grunted agreement.

Jedikiah unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Well gentlemen, prepare to be enlightened on what is happening in the world."

Jedikiah spoke for three hours, rarely being interrupted. These men were intelligent and many of them had been privy to some unusual events. Jedikiah found them surprisingly willing to accept the evidence especially after John demonstrated the three Ts.

When Jedikiah was done speaking, one of them said. "You came here with a purpose Dr. Price. What is that purpose?"

"Why to convince you that I am the best person to contain these new breakouts. I have the knowledge, the experience, and I am human. I am committed to saving human kind as it currently exists. You are the experts on handling sensitive information. It will be your job to provide my funding and get the spin doctors working to suppress this information until the time is right to break the news to the world. It will be my job to contain the violent element. The criminal element. To conduct research to find out if this species is viable . . . if it will survive. I'm sure that when the news finally breaks, you'll want to be able to say that this has been known for several years and there are competent branches of the government in place to protect the public. It will prevent widespread panic and give you leverage to whomever you decide to back in a political career.

"Security is my job. I will give you the technology to protect your data from TP spies and assassins. I will train our TP teams to combat those of other governments and terrorist groups at home. As I explained we already have individuals that have had the prime barrier stripped and are showing psychotic tendencies. We have found no cure for this. They need to be resolved.

"I propose a new organization with me as the head. I am prepared to give you my years of experience and research. I already have contacts for the nucleus teams."

Several of the men smiled tight smiles. "You have everything laid out Dr. Price. Do you have a name for this new organization?"

Jedikiah put his hands in his pockets. "As of matter of fact I was leaning towards Elite. I like it. My recruits will be the elite of the Tomorrow People."

"What about Hugh Bathory? Is he still a threat?"

"He is not. My nephew defeated and destroyed him."

"Is your nephew a threat?" The man in the general's uniform asked.

"No. He is a restraining influence on the Tomorrow People. The young, the one's most likely to cause problems, follow him. The older ones have blended in with humans and are not coming forward. He is extremely idealistic, however, and not likely to approve of our . . . ah . . . understanding."

"Why wouldn't he be the best person to make an alliance with?" One sharp eyed man asked. "You've given us to understand that he defeated the man you've identified as the most powerful . . ah Homo superior up to this point."

"Because gentleman, he's eighteen years old and as I mentioned an idealist. He is not prepared to accept that there are dark dangerous forces in this world and they have to be dealt with by any means necessary."

Several disgusted looks met this. One man steepled his hands, looking around the table. "Idealism has caused us problems in the past."

"Exactly," Jedikiah pressed his point. "There are hard uncompromising decisions to be made and not every outcome is going to be good for an individual. My nephew is ruled by his heart. And who do you trust to look out for Homo sapiens? A Homo superior or a human who had to kill his own brother to try and save the world for humans?"

Those around the table shifted, some drumming their fingers on the table, some frowning.

Another one spoke up. "If your nephew is so powerful how could you possible contain him if it came to a confrontation?"

Jedikiah pointed a hand at the young blonde man sitting quietly next to him. "He has my brother's talents and will be a match for Stephen."

"Young man, do you support Dr. Price?" A steely eyed elder man asked John.

"I do. I've seen what happens when humans are shown our powers. This needs to be contained for as long as possible." John's answer was immediate and straight forward.

One man frowned. "Dr. Price you've been extremely forthcoming. There is no question that if some, if not all the deeds of Ultra come to light they could be both embarrassing and compromising. If we appoint you as the head of this new organization, are there skeletons in your closet that could be unearthed and make things . . . shall we say awkward for us?"

Several harsh laughs greeted this.

Jedikiah looked the man straight in the face. "I can assure you that all recorded evidence incriminates Hugh Bathory. Any accusations against me would be hearsay or my word against another. There would be no hard evidence to support it. I repeat, all accusations would be unsubstantiated. Plus, those who would accuse me would implicate themselves. When it comes to my shooting my brother, he was being used as a tool to destroy humanity. I've already told you about the Citadel. I have no known connection with that containment area. Those people should be released and compensated in exchange for their silence. Again, the older ones will only want to blend back in with humanity. It is the young you have to worry about."

"It's always the young we have to worry about. They don't know the unwritten rules." The man who stated that frowned thoughtfully.

There were several sighs around the table. Finally, one of them said. "Dr. Price you've given us a great deal to think about. We'd like to discuss this amongst ourselves to see if we have further questions. We'll be in touch."

Jedikiah calmly unlinked his laptop. "I hope I'll be hearing from you soon. The longer we wait to organize the greater the risk. I would also like to point out that having worked with Bathory or the Founder as he preferred to be called, I am aware that some of your trusted aides are TP plants. I can . . . ah resolve those issues for you."

Worried frowns and mutterings ran through the group. The man who spoke before said. "Don't worry, Dr. Price. We know how to move quickly and decisively."

John stood and touched Jedikiah's arms. They were gone literally in the blink of an eye.

The men looked between them. The general spoke first. "I suggest we dig into the slush fund and come up with a billion or so."

No one even thought of laughing.

"We need to be first on this," the steely eyed man pounded the table with his fist.

"The possibilities are endless." Another one added.

The grim faced one asked. "Should I even bother to ask if anyone disagrees?"

A few low laughs greeted his question.

"Let's get moving on this." Another added. "And as proof of his commitment I suggest his first assignment should be to root out any TP plants on our staff."

Seeing that everyone agreed the man who arranged the meeting at the senator's request turned to him. "Tell Dr. Price he can call his organization whatever the hell he wants, but to get moving. We want his teams and his organization in place as soon as possible. Don't worry about the bills. He has full authority to do whatever, whenever, however. We'll have other agencies at his disposal."

The senator nodded, sighing with satisfaction. He had known this was big as soon as he had witnessed what John could do. His future was assured.


	7. Chapter 7

~ X ~ **Ultra Building**

Stephen felt his cell phone vibrating again. It was about the fifteenth time today. His patience was wearing thin. He was trying to settle a dispute between two people that had gotten out of control. And to make matters worse it was over a TV show. He wanted to scream. He had so many important issues to deal with and he was refereeing a TV show disagreement.

They had taken over the old Ultra headquarters. The damage from the blast Hilary had set off hadn't been repaired. There were building inspectors to deal with. He didn't know how long he had before things like rent being due loomed before him. There was the problem of feeding two hundred people and things like clothes and shower times and former Ultra agents who could kill on the loose plus young breakouts who thought the world was their playground. Stealing was rampart. There was so much to organize. You could raid for twenty people and get away with it, but two hundred was noticeable. And here he was involved in a dispute over what TV show to watch when there were probably twenty big screens in the building.

Cara, sensing his frustration, stepped in. _"Answer the phone. I'll deal with this."_

"Stephen, is John there?"

Stephen, hearing the strain in Astrid's voice, responded to what he knew was her real concern. "I'm sure he's okay."

He was met with silence. Finally she said. "Are you sure?"

He started to assure her and then stopped. He had no idea and all thoughts of John had slipped his mind, but Astrid was his oldest friend and he owed her more than platitudes. He had met her briefly once when the machine was destroyed and then was ashamed to realize had forgotten about her. And John. His whole attention had been on the Tomorrow People. His conscience bothered him now.

"Look, where are you? I'll have someone bring you here."

Stephen approached Russell, lounging on a coach, flipping through internet sites. "Astrid's at Central Park near the zoo. Can you bring her here?"

Russell eyed Stephen. "Sure, what's up? You seem frazzled dude."

Stephen hesitated before speaking. Cara having cleared up the dispute had quietly walked over. "She's worried about John."

Russell looked stricken. He had not spared a thought for his former best buddy. Cara looked self conscious also. Russell avoiding both their eyes, nodded quickly. "Sure."

He returned in several moments with Astrid. The girl flung herself into Stephen's open arms, regardless of the fact that they were in one of the new common rooms in Ultra headquarters. She ignored the people staring at them and nudging each other.

He hugged her fiercely. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"John's missing."

Cara's eyes widened. "What do you mean missing?"

Astrid covered her face with her hands for a moment before removing them and wringing them together. "We were on the subway. I was showing him how to use maps and . . . and . . . Jedikiah."

"Jedikiah!" Stephen and Cara interrupted her at the same time.

Astrid bit her lip. "He followed John and told him he had something to show him." She shook her head. "I had a bad feeling, but John . . . John followed him. Said it would be okay. He would make it up to me."

She folded her arms, shivering. "I haven't seen him since. I checked the shelter where he was living. . . "

Cara winced. "The shelter?"

Astrid coldly eyed her for a moment. "He had no job. No money. He wouldn't move into my house. Where did you think he was going to live?"

Cara blushed. "He never sai . . ." She trailed off knowing John would never ask for help.

Russell and Stephen wouldn't meet Astrid's eyes. After she stared down Cara, she continued. "I knew he wouldn't want me going to you. I've tried everything, but I can't find a trace. It's been two weeks now. It's like he and Jedikiah never existed. I've searched every way I know possible."

She wrung her hands, pleading. "I don't know who to turn to. Please, Stephen. Help me."

Stephen was shaken. "I will. Don't worry. We'll find him."

Cara blurted out. "I knew we should have done something when I felt him."

"You felt him!" Astrid was incredulous. "You felt him and you didn't think it was important?"

Stephen interceded. "She couldn't have. It was impossible."

"Oh. So now maybe you'll do something. You just dumped him, didn't you? He wasn't important anymore. Just another human!"

Everyone in the area turned towards the source of the harsh accusatory voice. It came from a young girl carrying a doll. She stood by herself. She should have looked childish, but the expression on her face was anything but.

"Honey, that's not true!" Carla started to go to Charlotte, but something in the girl's fierce demeanor warned her to stop.

"If it's not, then how come none of you, but Astrid knew he was in trouble? You did. You just didn't care."

"We have important things to take care of." Stephen defended himself.

"Right! Like whose turn it is to choose what TV channel you watch." They wilted before the scorn in her voice.

She turned her gaze around the room. "You all make me sick. Do you know who the true hero is? It's John. Being a hero isn't being the strongest or the bravest. It's fighting on when you don't have a chance of winning. It's never giving up even when you know you're going to lose."

She turned her gaze on Stephen. "You're father wasn't our savior. Sure, you lost your father, but John lost everything. His entire life he was betrayed by your uncle and your father and then he sacrificed himself to save him."

She turned her gaze to Russell and the disgusted look she gave him made him feel small. He wanted to cringe. "And you. After what he went through you turned Roger in. And now everyone's all friends. Oh well, John lost his powers. No problem."

She let her gaze go around the crowd. "While you've been relaxing and celebrating I went through the files. I wanted to see what happened to John. And l found it."

She turned to Astrid. "Don't put your faith in these people. They don't care about John."

Cara once again reached for Charlotte. "Honey," she soothed, "that's not true. You're upset. John is part of our family. Once you're part of our family you always are."

Charlotte tilted her head. "Is that so?" She appeared to consider for a moment. "So where's Irene? How's she doing?"

Cara's mouth dropped open and she looked to Stephen and Russell. They stood dumbstruck. She weakly defended herself. "We've been so busy . . ." Her voice trailed off at the look on Charlotte's face.

"Exactly."

Cara straightened up. "You're not being fair to us. You have no idea of the problems we're facing. We will take care of our fam . . "

Charlotte's face darkened and the chords in her neck and the veins in her forehead bulged. Her mental scream brought the weak to the floor while the strongest bent as if facing a hurricane.

"_You are not my family."_

As suddenly as it came the rage passed. "My family is human. John's human."

She looked at the doll in her hand and dropped it to the floor. "I'm not a child anymore. It's time I grew up and took care of my family."

She spoke in a firm voice. "Alice, play the video. Let them see the price John paid."

As she turned and flashed out all the video screens and TV monitors in the headquarters activated overriding games, shows, and the internet.

Everyone in the building watched horrified as they heard. "Wakey, wakey."

People stood frozen, unable to turn away, yet not wanting to watch. John's screams echoed throughout the building. One shot. Two shots. Finally at three shots he collapsed and someone whispered. "Thank God."

A heavy silence reigned until finally broken by Stephen clearing his throat. He looked helplessly at Cara. She shielded her thoughts from him, but he read the mute agony in her eyes.

He cleared his throat again and spoke. "We've got work to do." As people stared at him he spoke with a firmer tone. "Let's get moving. We have supplies downstairs that need unloading." He addressed various individuals and gradually people started moving, doing as he asked.

He turned to see Astrid hugging herself as if she were cold.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry." He reached for her, stopping as she raised a warning hand. "Don't," was all she said, but there was something about her tone that froze him in his tracks.

"I never realized what he went through. Do you know I told him to buck up? To stop being a jerk. That he had to get over it. I didn't know. How could I know?" She spoke to herself, pleading for mercy, but unable to forgive herself.

She looked at Stephen as if she didn't know him. The sheen of tears in her eyes made them appear brilliant. "I loved you once." She didn't appear to know or care that they were in a room filled with people.

He cringed at the past tense. "And you broke my heart. Then John came along and the crack was mended and there were no scars. It was whole and brighter and stronger than ever. I knew he was the real love of my life. And now . . .," she shook her head, "I wish I had never met you Stephen Jameson. Knowing you has brought me pain I don't even know how to begin to live with."

She let her arms drop and she straightened her back. She unashamedly wiped her eyes and headed out. People parted like a wave before her. She stopped and picked up the doll Charlotte left behind. She smoothed the messed hair and cradled it in her arm.

Stephen looked to Russell his eyes begging. Russell jumped forward. "Let me take you back."

Astrid stepped back as if his touch would contaminate her. "You forget I'm human. I know how to use the subway."

As she walked proudly out the recording started again. "Wakey, wakey."

"No!" "Stop it!" Dozens of voices raised in protest.

Stephen felt a tidal wave of rage overcome him and every screen in his vicinity shattered. Glass slivers flew everywhere. Those caught unaware and unable to deflect it were cut.

Cara turned and silently walked away, heading for the room she had claimed as hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Russell leaned against a huge, round, cement stanchion enjoying the warm rays of the sun beating down on his head. After being forced to live underground for so long the novelty still hadn't worn off. It was a feeling he hoped would never grow old. Arms folded, legs casually crossed, body slumped; he barely popped an eyelid as he heard a large vehicle pull up onto the Ultra tarmac. But both eyes snapped open at the sound of many more vehicles following, parking with almost military precision next to each other.

The moving company logo on the vans and trucks did nothing to mitigate his sense of alarm. They positively screamed government to him. He didn't know what branch and he didn't much care. Government at Ultra could only mean trouble.

"_Stephen. Cara. We got visitors of the nosy trouble making kind."_

"_Find out what you can."_ Stephen responded immediately.

Russell nonchalantly moved around the large cement pillar, blocking himself from view, reaching out with his mind.

A nondescript individual in a standard issue black business suit emerged from a black vehicle.

"_Why do they always have black cars?"_ Russell lamented, rolling his eyes. _If they're gonna have black cars then they should wear black hats too!_

People, dressed in coveralls, poured out of trucks and vans and milled around him in a deliberately random fashion.

"You have your lists," the individual in the business suit said. "Retrieve everything on them. Be on the lookout for the individuals who are wanted for criminal charges. Otherwise, do not engage anyone in the building."

"_Really, 'do not engage'? That's moving company speak for sure!_ Russell thought as he concentrated.

He clearly saw pictures of himself, Cara, and two others in their minds. _"Cara, clear out. They have arrest warrants for us." _ He sent mental images of the other two_. "I'm gonna take a walk in the park."_ He teleported out while he was still blocked from their view.

The leader turned and confidently strode into the building, followed several steps behind by the so called moving crew. Stephen hurried down to the main entrance to greet them in the lobby. "Ah, is there a problem?"

"No problem at all, Mr. Jameson." The man was perfectly polite.

"And you are and you know my name how?" Stephen asked, not quite sure how to handle the situation. On the one hand he knew he had no legal right to be in this building, but on the other hand he didn't want to leave, especially on such short notice. There was valuable information and equipment in this facility and he silently cursed himself for not anticipating something like this.

"My name is unimportant, but I guess you could refer to me as Mr. Smith," the man smoothly replied, as he opened a case he held. "What is important is that I have legal papers giving me the right to repossess equipment owned by the company known as Ultra. Please feel free to have your legal representative review them."

"Ah . . right." Stephen scratched his head. _"Dave, get over here. I need help."_

"_Coming."_ Dave was a fourth year law student and the only TP currently here that had a chance of understanding the paper work this guy was holding.

A tall, skinny guy, dressed in jeans and a Henley, walked up to Stephen. "What's up?"

"Dave, this is Mr. . . . ah, Smith." Stephen gave him a 'who do you think you're kidding look' which the man met with a bland smile. "Dave is my legal advisor."

The man raised an eyebrow, looking Dave up and down, from his scuffed combat boots to the tight brown curls on his head, but refrained from commenting. He politely handed the young man a sheaf of papers. "You'll find that all the i's are dotted and the t's crossed."

Dave rapidly skimmed the documents and seeing who had signed and authorized the papers, whistled silently. _"You don't have a leg to stand on. They can take everything in this building including your underwear if they want and there's not a thing you could do, but walk around butt naked."_

"_That good, huh?"_ Stephen replied.

"_They moved quickly. Do you want me to try to stall for time?"_ Dave kept his eyes on the paper giving the impression he was studying them.

"_What's the point? This guy won't leave and I can't have people mass teleporting stuff."_ Stephen kept his face impassive. At least he hoped he did. _"Spread the word to grab a few D chips or tranquilizer guns or whatever else they can. Lock the room with Alice. We have to try to save her if we can. I'll contact Russell and see if he can move her."_

"Hmmm. These papers seem in order, Stephen." Dave handed them back to the man.

"_Russell. Try to move Alice out of here." _

"_I'm your man and I'm on it."_ Russell teleported to the corridor outside her room, quickly entering and locking the door. He pulled down a security barrier blocking a view of the room from the outside.

"Who sent you here? Was it Dr. Price?" Stephen tried to probe the man's mind as he said it, but other than a flickering picture of Jedikiah the man focused on lists of equipment. Stephen knew that the man was aware of his identity and that someone had prepped this man to deal with telepathy. Mr. Smith focused hard on the items on his list, effectively blocking Stephen from any of his thoughts.

"Who?' the man inquired.

"Never mind," Stephen said.

The man turned to the group patiently waiting. "Come in and start working. Possibly three dozen men and woman filed up the stairs or used the elevators to move carts. The Tomorrow People that hadn't fled, hung over railings, watching curiously, all aware that these people were anything but movers. They each had a list and pushed huge vans. D chips were removed from ceilings and locked cabinets were opened with the correct security codes. Large numbers of weapons and ammunition were removed as Stephen watched open mouthed. He wasn't even aware of some of these weapon caches.

He watched as a girl, one of the ones from the lair, attempted to leave, but she was stopped at the door and five D chips removed from her pocketbook. Stephen was worried, but they merely looked at her identification and checked it against a computer. When they didn't get a hit she was just told to go about her business.

Stephen cursed himself for letting his uncle get one up on him. Cara, safely away, sent, _"You don't know for sure that it's Jedikiah." _

"_We both know it's Jedikiah. Who else would have all the security codes? They have access to the secure floors. Nobody, but my Uncle could give them that."_

"_What about Alice?"_ Cara's very real anxiety bled through.

"_Don't worry. Russell is getting her."_

Russell swore as Alice shocked him. "You piece of crap! I'm trying to save you!" He reached out again. "Ow! That hurts!"

"You do not have the proper security codes to breach my defenses and I am programmed to protect myself." Alice's artificial voice issued a firm warning.

Russell heard a distinctive sound and assumed it was Stephen because the panels lining the walls prevented anyone else from teleporting in. He said without turning around, "good. I need help with this. She's being cranky."

A hard knock to the head and he went down with a thump.

A young blonde man casually waved a hand, sweeping Russell's limp body aside. He casually approached Alice's sleek, ultra modern casing.

"Time for you to come home to Daddy, Alice."

"What is the security code?"

John rolled his eyes. "Daddy loves his naughty girl."

"I've been waiting for this." Alice's voice changed from flat unemotional tones to a pronounced sexy English accent. "I thought he had forgotten me."

John just shook his head. "I think the old man is losing it."

"Not nice, Blondie. My luv just likes to play games. I just know he's going to have me do bad things." She actually sounded excited.

"When he gets a little maid's outfit for you, I'm going to have him committed." John was diligently working the entire time he was talking.

"Hurry, Blondie. People are working their way towards us," Alice warned.

"Why are you calling me Blondie?" John asked. "You know my name is John."

"Oh, Jed said it would piss you off if I did it," Alice happily responded. "It's what you getting for calling my luv old."

John stopped what he was doing and looked at the sleek cubicle that housed her, stunned at what she had revealed. "You know, I thought Tim was something, but you? You're in another league altogether."

"Hurry!"

"Almost there. Are the redundant programs running so the security door will stay locked?" John asked.

"Yes, I've left a rudimentary computer running for security purposes, internet, etc."

John thought he actually heard her sniff.

"I know what has to be done." Her voice had a definite edge to it.

"Sorry!" John responded. "Didn't mean to insult you. Ah. Got it." John freed the last cable and held her up telekinetically. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for so long." And this time there was no mistaking the big sigh she let out.

John thought and they were gone.

Russell groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow!" His hand hit a huge painful egg and he immediately stopped rubbing. He started to shake his head to clear it, but quickly realized that wasn't a good idea either.

Stephen teleported in and seemed astonished to see him on the floor. He quickly looked up at Alice's station. "Did you get her?"

"No, someone got me. Cold cocked me." Russell struggled to get up. "I heard someone teleport in and I thought it was you." He pointed to the dull gray panels on the walls. I don't know anyone else who can do that."

Stephen went over to help him, saying, "Alice is gone."

"Wasn't me. Must have been whoever clunked me." Russell looked puzzled. "I don't get it. She was zapping the crap out of me cause I didn't have the security codes. Who can teleport in and take her without her putting up a fight?"

Stephen shook his head, baffled. They both looked over at the door as it rattled. "I don't know what's going on, but those people, whoever they are, can't find us in here," Stephen said. "Especially you. There's a warrant out for your arrest. They already got one person. Luckily, it's a misdemeanor. Dave's gonna help them."

As the door started to open Stephen grabbed Russell and took him to a secure lounge that the so called moving team had already searched. He left him on a lounge chair, cautioning him to take it easy for awhile.

He teleported into one of the bathroom stalls, praying no one was in there. His luck held and he quickly made a cold compress for Russell. He brought it to him, only to find Russell already amusing himself on the internet. Stephen just gave him a look and then went searching for the man in charge.

After a lengthy search he spotted him and walked over to confront him. "So what happens next?" he asked.

The man raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're finishing up. The last articles are being removed now."

The man paid no further attention to Stephen. He conferred with the staff moving by, pushing carts and tables, checking off items. Stephen had to keep dodging so he wouldn't be run over by the single minded crews.

"Are you throwing us out?" Stephen finally asked.

"Your occupancy of this building is none of my concern." The man pursed his lips as the last containers rolled by, and snapped his case shut. "You won't be seeing me again," he pronounced and with that, he followed his people out.

Stephen watched him go, dumbfounded. He stood rubbing a hand through his hair while he sent, _"Cara, they're gone."_

She teleported in, while others gathered round. Everyone was asking the same thing ‑ what just happened?

"We don't know!" Stephen said. "But they're not throwing us out."

People relaxed after that and parted ways, some standing by to see if they were needed, others to go find friends who had left when the vans showed up.

Stephen pulled Cara aside. "You have to be careful and stay out of sight."

She looked at him. "Why? What's going on?"

"That warrant they had on you . . . it wasn't just for one murder. It was for two." Stephen looked grim.

"That's impossible!" Cara was incensed. She repeated her earlier sentiment, "what is going on?"

Stephen shook his head. "I don't know, but we better start digging." He snapped his fingers. "Someone got Alice so we're gonna need Tim. Spread the word that it's safe to come back. We'll take stock of what we were able to save. We better not keep it here though."

"The Far Rockaway station might be a better place," Cara suggested.

"Yeah," Stephen said. "We've gotta be more careful."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Russell,"_ Cara sent. She felt Russell's startled reaction and quick defensive mental blocking as she contacted him. She ordered, _"stop wasting your time on porn sites and do something useful."_

"_Somebody else left the window open, wasn't me. I'm just resting like Stephen said. That was a hard knock on the head."_

Cara ignored his usual deflections and evasion of responsibility.

"_Go to the lair and bring Tim here. We need him."_

"_You got it."_ He quickly teleported to the common room.

It was quiet down here. He turned a slow circle looking around. This place had been his home for over two years. Now he looked at it from an outsider's viewpoint. He noticed the damp chill in the air, made obvious in comparison to the warm weather topside. The common room had always been occupied; filled with chatter, people practicing their skills, playing games, and shooting the breeze. He had always enjoyed the background conversation that enlivened the place. When he returned after a topside mission it had felt . . . welcoming, so safe.

Without the people the lair was so . . . empty. This must have been how it was when John first came here. When he had been the only one.

Thinking of that naturally brought his thoughts to John. Everywhere he looked John was there. John laughing. John serious, hands on hips, making yet another tough decision. He walked around. He saw John teaching newbies. John fixing something else that broke. John at the pool table. They had played human pool, no pushes allowed and he just couldn't beat him. John's hand eye coordination was unstoppable.

He wandered over to the low tables to find games left mid play. On this table a hand of poker, cards laid out. He turned over one hand to see someone was going for a straight. A chess match had been in progress on another table. Another thing he couldn't beat John at. But then John had been taught by that master chess player, Jedikiah Price.

Russell sighed. It was eerie down here. Dead silence might have been preferable to the sounds that were present. A persistent gnawing got on his nerves. Probably the rats they had kept at bay were reclaiming their territory. Drip, drip, drip as moisture seeped down through the many layers above them. They had constantly waged war against the leaks, but now there was no one to continue the battle. For some reason that made Russell sad.

Over two years of his life down here. John had done his job. He had kept them safe until the savior had fulfilled the promise John had made. Russell was unsettled and he wandered over to the sparring ring. He hung on the ropes, gently swinging, seeing in his mind's eye the jaunt between John and Cara and a hundred other scenes. He finally gave in and allowed his thoughts to wander where he knew they had been trying to go.

John. And his guilt.

He had avoided John. Instead, he had thrown himself into the heady atmosphere of celebration, meeting the new TP, eying the hot girls. Doing everything and anything to avoid thinking about his friend.

Because he and John were friends. Why had he ignored him?

Russell had avoided going there, but down here without distractions he knew it was time to face up.

He sat on the ropes, using them like a kid's swing and tried to analyze himself. Was he avoiding John because he was human?

Their friendship wasn't built solely on their powers. They had used their skills when sparring and rescuing breakouts. Everything else was built on the same principles humans used when forging friendships. They had talked, told stories, and given each other advice. John had been there for him when his father died. You didn't need TP skills to do that.

What then was the problem? Guilt, a voice whispered to him. He no longer saw the mats on the floor, no longer the gray walls. He went back to the day when Tim told him John needed his help.

He lived it all over again. Teleporting to John. Reaching out. _"What's wrong buddy?"_

And not making a connection.

He saw again the look on John's face when he said, "he stripped my powers. I'm human."

He knew his face changed. He tried to suppress the pity, the horror, but John's face said he saw it.

He watched as John hung his head. John, who could block even Cara, was now an open book. He read the pain, the exhaustion, the defeat in John's mind. And all those emotions were mirrored physically in the slumped shoulders, the downward cast of the head.

And he felt so stupid, so useless when he said, "aw, John."

He mentally chastised himself as he had so many times previously. You couldn't say that it didn't matter. You couldn't say thanks for sacrificing the thing you held dearest for us. No, his powers weren't what he held dearest. Cara was.

Russell laughed contemptuously at himself. Now that he thought about it, he had sacrificed what he held dearest. He had lost Cara.

Still, all he had ever said was 'aw, John'.

He had taken him back, not to the common area, but to a secluded room. He felt John's shame, his sense of inadequacy at being human. He wished a thousand times that he could have done something different to support his friend, but he was just so horrified. Be honest, he chided himself, he was also relieved it wasn't him.

But that's not the worst. Russell stood, pacing a circle as got to what he had refused to look at. He had betrayed Roger and in doing that he had betrayed his best friend. He knew what it cost John to protect Roger and to save his own skin, knowing he was damning his mother and his best friend at the same time, he had done the ultimate Judas.

A small part of him took comfort in the fact that he had done his best to make up for it, but Stephen's father had still died. But John! Russell shook his head in admiration. John didn't let being human hold him back. Without his deadly hand eye coordination that allowed him to pick off the guards with a rifle, he and Cara would never have made it inside.

He had been so relieved . . . so grateful when it seemed like John and Astrid had bonded. It was a big load off his mind, but he knew now he had done wrong. He shouldn't have dumped John on Astrid. He should have tracked down his best friend. Had a beer with him. Played a game of pool. Relived old times. Exchanged war stories. John would have been too proud to accept help, but he should have offered.

Russell felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He knew what he had to do. What he wanted to do. He would track John down. He left the training area heading for Tim's room.

As he walked his thoughts turned to Irene. He shook his head. She was a kid. What was she? Sixteen, seventeen at most. She had worked tirelessly for them. Lost her powers in the process to the biggest rat of them all, Jedikiah. Who was looking out for her? Charlie was right. They had let Irene down. Where was she? How was she doing? He would track them both down.

It was time he manned up.

As he entered Tim's room he shouted. "Hello, my man! Are you glad to see me?"

Silence greeted him. He looked up and froze in shock at the sight of the empty frames that used to hold their AI. He stood open mouthed and then gazed around. Nothing else seemed out of place, except . . .

He looked closely at the sofa he had spent so much time on. It was pushed awry, as if one side of it was shoved. He walked closer and noticed reddish brown spots that hadn't been there before. He scraped the dried flakes with a finger nail. He wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure he recognized dried blood when he saw it.

"_Cara!" "Stephen!" "You need to come to Tim's room."_

"_What's up?"_ Stephen answered.

"_Just get here."_ This was something he wanted them to see for themselves.

They shimmered in together.

Russell pointed upward and their faces reflected their shock.

"Who would take Ti . .," Cara stopped and answered her own question. "Jedikiah," she spat out his name like it was a curse.

Stephen nodded agreement. "Always two, no . . . make that five steps ahead."

"That's not all," Russell broke the bad news by pointing to the sofa. "Looks like blood here."

They looked around at the cushions haphazardly spread on the floor.

"Whose blood?" Stephen voiced out loud the question they were all thinking, but didn't want to answer. They had two people missing that they were sure of and they desperately did not want it to be either one of them.

Russell was the voice of reason. "It wouldn't be either Irene or John. Astrid said John and Jedikiah were getting along. That they had buried the hatchet." At the look of alarm on the others' faces he said, "guys, I didn't mean that literally. Come on!" He continued, "And Irene was not a threat to him." He scratched his beard. "I know it doesn't mean anything where Jedikiah is concerned, but I got the impression, that unlike how he feels about me, he actually liked her. Admired her work."

Stephen took comfort in that, but Cara rejected it. "That doesn't mean anything. He loved John and look what he did to him."

"So what happens next?" Stephen folded his arms looking at Cara.

Russell surprised him by saying, "leave this to me. I'll track down John and Irene."

When Cara looked at him doubtfully, he said, "it's time I stepped up and found my best friend. I owe John this. " He looked at Stephen. "You don't have time for this. I do. I've been mingling with the newbies. I know their talents and I can mobilize them. This is what I need to do."

Stephen nodded slowly. "I agree. I leave it up to you."

Cara took a deep breath before saying, "I'm trusting you, Russell."


	10. Chapter 10

This story will be updated. I had an unfortunate laptop crash that I'm trying to recover from.


End file.
